narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cashing Out: Money On The Table
Finishing his mission, Kaio was heading back towards the Hidden Leaf to report the details. "Today was an extremely long day." Kaio thought to himself jumping from tree to tree. "Now I just have to report back to Naruto." Kaio had began to reflect over his past, thinking about the first time he met his brother Comato. "I've came a long way, everything I did, all the people I murdered, its all in the past." Jumping to the ground, Kaio slowed down and started to walk. "I wonder if I'm still wanted by Kumogakure?" Kaio said laughing to himself.'' Clouds drifted endlessly among the sky as the middle of the day approached. It was a cloudy day with a slight chance of rain, but yet ins mall intervals the sun would often peak out in between clouds,a lmost as if it was trying to geta sneak peak of something that could happen today. Standing among the one of the many paths that tread toward the Hidden leaf village was a man dressed in all black combat gear that had the sleeve cut up at the hem of sholder line on his left arm. Raido X stood among the path as his size 14 boot stood heavily within the ground surface as he looked over within the bingo book he grabbed up on his way to the leaf village. Standing at 6'5 251lbs Raido was certainly easy to spot as for now he was playing the role of bounty hunter. Not a career choice for Raido as hunting was something that had come easy to him whether in his childhood or hunting souls for Yama. However this hunt was for a different reason. Cold hard cash. Raido you are a proud member of the Arihants, vanquisher of enemies, he who conquers the souls. Explain to me why you have taken such a menial task as bounty hunting, and no less with no intention to actually harvest their souls for our own benefits, but rather turn them in for monetary profits. Yama question Raido greatly. Then again he wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear Raido once again speak on what he was doing. Raido didn't even need to make eye contact with his spirit guide, thanks to the Rinnegan's shared vision he already in a sense saw what Yama saw, his red eyes glowing during the slight wind breeze as for one more time he made his point. "Its like talking to wall sometimes". Raido said as he focused his vision on the road ahead of him, His red rinnegan grazing each of the corners as he was looking to see what he could sense using his ability to sense dukkha. A trait unique to both him and his spirit guide. "Yama just kick back and enjoy the ride, think of this as time off it wont kill you to enjoy yourself from a moment you know". Raido said as he sauntered forward as he began to sense the sole source of dukkha approaching. Raido wanted to confirm if this incoming source was the man in the bingo book he was looking for. "I am hunting not only for the money but for the fun of it. Lucky for this guy he is worth more to them alive, then he is dead, which means no souls for you so I can understand why your such a tight ass today, but you never know something interesting might happen and may still get to collect, so just hold fast and lets see what happens". "Plus I promised a certain someone id come back with some money from this adventure so she can add to hers when she is ready to travel, so to come back empty handed would be disrespectful" .Raido said as he began to formulate a plan should worse come to first. Kaio stopped, looking towards the clouds. Letting the wind flow through his hair. "I know my dad would be proud of me." Kaio said continuing to walk down the road, looking around. "I feel like someone is watching me." Kaio thought to himself. Picking up his pace, Kaio started to jump the trees again, his stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry." Kaio said moving through the trees faster. Raido stood still for a moment and continued to speak to Yama in a never ending conversation when he noticed the source of the dukkha he was sensing was moving fast. "Looks like its game time, lets track this person down and see if he is in this book so we can finish off our little christmas list". Raido said as he tightened both his gloves, and lightly tracked the person of interest. With any luck Raido would learn two thing in tracking this man , the first how vigilant he was in his surroundings, and two just how aware of the situation was he really. Its easy to give someone a false perception, and make them worry more about the threat they cant see, rather than the one they can. "This is either gonna be easy money, or this is gonna be worth the chase". Raido grinned as his red eyes glowed and burned with plans and tactics to get optimal use of his surroundings by proper planning ahead. With his left arm Raido had a Long sleek black rod with a sharp point come forth from under his wrist. His patented Chakra Receiver Manifestation and Will Materialisation, as he threw the rod in the ground as he passed over it. The rod slammed into the ground penetrating it with a great force. "Why me?" Kaio groans, stopping and grabbing a tree branch. "What do you want?" Kaio asks the stranger with his back turned towards him. "Is there a reason why you're stalking me? If not, I want like you to stop." Kaio said impatiently. He continued to move forward, on guard just in case the man decided to attack. Raido laughed to himself as the man seemed to focus on the fact Raido was chasing him but not the for what. "I've been making my list and checking it twice, and you seem to be a regular on this list, you could say I am an investigator". Raido said as he gracefully leaped from tree to tree, his prowess in Capoeira made this movement seem like a regular parkour run, which was natural in Raido's workouts most times. "Now we can handle this one or two ways. There's the boring way where you just stop and we sort this all out, or there is the other option is pretty much the opposite of the boring way". Raido said as he smiled, he hoped the person would take the latter option, make this more exciting. In the grand scheme of things Raido's gave the man what was called Hobson's choice, which was the illusion of free will. The closer he got to the village the more this played out in Raido's favor, which for now waas going according to plan so far. Raido was a master of wordplay and knew one thing real well. The best deceptions are the ones that seem to give the other person a choice Raido thought as he slowly stalked the man abiding his time, but at the same time simply playing a game to see which side would relent first. "You're getting on my nerves." Kaio said looking back at the man. "I'm really not in the mood for games." He stopped, landing on the ground. "If you don't stop following me, I'm going to be forced to kill you." Kaio's eyes turned red and his three tomoe swirled into place. "So what will it be for you? Go away.....or die." Kaio threatened the stranger. Raido landed in the ground with heavy thud breaking the ground beneath him on impact. The cracks traveled a shot distance before they ceased. A sharingan huh, that means three things. Raido said in his thought. Hypnotism, he will more than likely resort to genjutsu, I 've dealt with the sharingan enough to know its genjutsu's quite well, and seen just about everyone one of them. I can see what kind of battle this is going to be, the other abilities of the sharingan Raido needed to not worry about. Raido smiled a flippant smile and stared the mans's sharingan right in the eye with his Red Tomoe rinnegan, practically daring him to release a genjutsu, something Raido would make him pay '''dearly' for "You kill me??, Please you couldn't kill me even if I stood still and showed you how, but its nice to see you can tell some jokes". Raido said speaking flippantly as he waved his hand as if shooing a fly and ywaned. Raido was very flippant to pretty much everyone, often joking at the expense of his enemies. he may have been an Arihant but he was not above talking trash. "Lighten up killing solves nothing, and I have nothing to gain from taking your soul. I have a much better offer for you and it really is a sweet deal". Raido said smoothly his words as cool as water dripping from ice. Blessed with a silver tongue and the gift of gab Raido could make a boring rock seem like a gold brick. "As I said before you have a choice, we can do this where we both leave here as winners which is the easy way, or I can promise you a situation you won't find your way out of". Raido said holding both of his massive hands out, his black gloves glimmering with light as they were out in front of him. "Imma be honest either way works for me, but only one works for you, the ball is in your court". Raido said once again offering him a choice. His long black shaggy ponytail drifting in the wind as his half smile remained plastered on his face, his confidence was radiating from his flesh as he waited. Kaio tightened his glove on his left hand. "Okay, I'll oblige. I don't mind getting my hands dirty." saying in a annoyed voice. Kaio stood straight up and looked as if he had no care in the world. Popping his knuckles, Kaio looked into Raido's eyes and casted Tsukuyomi upon his enemy. Hoping to end it at that instant. Placing Raido in a world of negative colors and having him tied up, stabbed and cut. Kaio said, "This is what you wanted, right?" He said stabbing Raido inside the genjutsu. Raido founded himself in the world of the Tsukiyomi, he had been placed in this genjutsu before each person has their own realm in which it takes place mentally. While in the real world nothing happened. "This exactly what I wanted, but it'll cost you". Raido said as symbol appeared on his forehead and he closed his eyes. Being stabbed to Raido was nothing, he grew up in the Devils Playground this was like a step back in the past for him, however this would not bode well for his target. With his eyes closed Raido used Benediction of Avidya once Kaio stabbed Raido his jutsu was set in motion as he said a quick prayer. This prayer, or genjutsu allows for Raido to link himself to not only his opponent as he can sense dukkha, but link himself and the caster to the King of Hell, since genjutsu required controlling the opponents chakra flow, visually the two were linked. From here with the aid of Yama he can input his genjutsu over his opponents and cast the genjutsu via dukkha and Yama. This action exposes the caster to the mental deterioration and torment of the souls trapped in the Naraka Realm, sharing in their agony of their punishment. Whisking them away to a weird location with a large number of Rinnegan like eyes surrounding them and all staring at Kaio. The ground beneath changes to a pool of blood that neither Raid o nor Kaio sank into. Rather than Raido feeling the effect of the Tsukuyomi it would be Kaio that would be affected as the genjutsu is self was reversed and overwritten by Raido and Yama combined. "This is genjutsu based ninshu which is the ability to share and transmit feeling from one to another all you need is a connection. This particular technique is genjutsu reversal all you need is a genjutsu to help connect you to the person who placed you in the genjutsu and boom link established and you switch places via the connection". Raido said as he was no longer under the genjutsu but not controlling it. "But wait there's more". Raido added. The genjutsu ends once you release the genjutsu, however you will feel all the effects still plus the backlash of your own Mangekyo. Raido said as that confidence remained plastered on his face. "You fell right for my trap, but I am a forgiving man its not to late to take the other option right now you look like you need all the help you can get, I hear stab wounds are hard to deal with".